Breath
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: A short KakaOC fic, a girl from a different world goes into the Naruto world blah blah blah. Better than it sounds. (I think.)-.-U
1. Default Chapter

FASH: I'm here with another fic! This one's Kakashi/OC! YAY! We all love Kakashi! Anyways, I haven't seen the anime and I've only read a bit of the manga, and it was my friend's and she doesn't have anymore, so don't flame me if I get things wrong, I try my best!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I only make vague references to Serial Experiments Lain, but I don't own that either, and I only own my OC, and other character you haven't heard of before that are in the background of the first chapter. This disclaimer stands for the whole fic!

""-speech

''-thoughts

A girl was seen running through the night, she had to get away, away, away from the person who betrayed her, the person she gave her heart to, the person she first loved.

Flashback

A girl was walking home happily, she had just returned her books to the library on martial arts, she found the whole honor thing wonderful, but she doubted that she herself could do anything that could harm anyone. The girl looked rather like Lain from Serial Experiments Lain, she was born with the dark brown hair and reddish brown eyes, and the first day she saw that show, she cut her long hair to suit the style of Lain, it was quite a shock to her boyfriend. She then remembered why she was so happy, her boyfriend, Paul, had cancelled their date for today, saying he was sick, the girl happily glanced down at the daisies she had picked for him. 'I hope he likes them.' She came closer to her boyfriend's apartment complex, when something caught her eye.

It was a girl with long black hair, making out with some guy, right on the street, children walked on this very street on their way home, the girl was about to walk over and tell the tow to break it up, when she saw someone she never wanted to see in that situation. It was Paul, he was the one doing intimate, things, with the other, more mature, developed looking girl. The girl gasped and dropped the small bouquet, it caught both people's attention. Paul looked up and his eyes locked with the girl's. "Kisoku...." The girl, Kisoku, ran with all her might, eyes fogging up, her muscles screaming, but she would not stop, she had to get away, away, away.......

Kisoku was now sobbing under a large weeping willow; the tree's name seemed to suite her mood. Her eyes were dull and shed silver tears that gleamed in the on coming moonlight. "I should have known better." She said quietly to herself. "He was never really with me, and all the times he was, he was just there, he even made fun of me when I cut my hair, he said I looked like I wanted to become a guy." She played with the strands of her hair that was longer then the rest, it came in front of her left ear and was tied with a grey ribbon, while the rest of her hair was what one would consider boys normal length, this small bit of hair reached her shoulder. "Besides, what would a nineteen year old want with a seventeen year old like me? I'm short for my age, five foot five, I'm odd, and most people this I haven't gone through puberty yet. She sighed, it wasn't that she was small chested, it was just that she wore a baggy shirt most of the time, she didn't want to flaunt herself. She shivered and curled up into a fetal position, clutching at her kilt styled skirt, it went only to her knees and didn't provide much protection against the cool breeze, and her black tee shirt didn't help mush either. "I can't go back home though." She thought of her parents, her father was a good man, he just liked to drink a lot on a Friday, and her mother was a wonderful woman, she was just stressed by work. They couldn't help it if they yelled at her and hit her whenever she came home late; it was her fault, hers, all her fault. Besides, they always apologized after and promised it wouldn't happen again. "Empty promises." She said aloud, eyes drooping, crying her heart out had taken away all her energy, and she knew she shouldn't sleep outside, even though the tree provided some coverage from the rain the droplets were slowly making there way onto Kisoku's still form. She'd get sick and her parent's would get even angrier. "This is to much for a girl especially when tomorrow is her birthday." She looked to her watch, she had defiantly lost track of time, it was 12:05. "Happy birthday.... To... Me...." She dissolved into tears again. 'I'm such a cry baby! I'm so weak, I don't have any friend! I'm useless, useless, USELESS!' She was to tired to get up, so she used her small black backpack that carried all her important stuff in it, incase she ever had to get away when her parents were too angry as a pillow. It didn't have to much stuff in it, an extra set of clothes, a necklace her grandmother gave her for her fifteenth birthday, before she died, a small photo album, her ID, and birth certificate her CD player, CDs and extra batteries, and her life saving, it may not have seemed important, but her items, the necklace most of all, were special treasures. She curled up on the cold, wet, hard, uncomfortable ground, and settled into a sleep full of horrible dreams of lost love and betrayal.

While she slept on unaware, a glow encompassed her small body, and a ghostly figure appeared, glowing slightly, it was an old woman, but even in her elderly age she had a beauty, she smiled at the small girl lying on the ground and delicately went onto her knees, stroking the side of the girl's face and putting the longer bit of hair behind her ear, Kisoku smiled, as though the touch was familiar and brought back memories. "My dear child, my dear Kisoku, you poor thing, getting your hear broken. And then there are your parents, I thought my son and daughter in law would treat you better after I died, I guess not." She continued to talk to the sleeping figure. "Well, the least I could do for you, dear grandchild, is to give you a new chance at love." She smiled at the prone figure. "I wish for you to be happy with all my spirit and heart, and I know it's hard accepting betrayal, especially when it's the first time you're in love and you think he's the one." She talked and looked up at the moon, not noticing the small girl stirring beside her. "But you must give love another chance." She finished and nodded with herself. "I was with another man before I met your grandfather, I was so sad I wanted to die, it took me years to trust a man again, but when I did, it was real, true love." Kisoku was now awake and staring wide eyed at the unearthly figure that was her late grandmother. "Obaasan?" (Grandmother?) she asked shakily. The figure turned to look at her with surprise in her eyes, but smiled. "Hello my dear Kisoku." Kisoku got up and tried to hug her, but fell through. "I'm not real my dear child, you can't have physical contact with a spirit." She rolled her eyes in mock sarcasm. "What? How? When?" Kisoku rambled, the figure shushed her. "Not now, go to sleep chiisai wan." (Small one) Kisoku's eyes drooped and she fell into a deep sleep. "My chiisai wan, I wish for the best in your future, and I hope you open your heart again." Both figures started to disappear, but going to different places, and as the grandmother gave one last look at her beloved granddaughter and silently prayed to all the Gods that be that her chiisai wan would find confidence, happiness and love. Her eyes popped open just before she was totally gone. "Oh! I nearly forgot silly me." She closed her eyes in concentration and on Kisoku's ring finger on her right hand appeared a silver ring that matched the one in her bag. "Happy birthday, chiisai wan." And they both disappeared in a flash.

FASH: There's the first chapter, I think it went well, how will Kisoku react when she wakes up, and she isn't in the place she was before? And just incase you were wondering about the title Kisoku means breath, I like it, I was looking up words in a Japanese dictionary and thought it would be a good name for her. Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: Here I am again, don't you just love summer break, of course I don't go into the sunlight, I stay in my dark basement with all the lights turned off as I type and read.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Kisoku woke up, she felt different, but she was still on the cold, hard ground, it wasn't wet though. "I must have hallucinated last night, honestly, seeing obaasan, that could never happen...." She opened her eyes and saw, much to her surprise; she was surrounded by a forest that wasn't there the night before. "AAAHHHHHH!" Her scream caused birds to fly away from the disturbance and she slapped a hand over her own mouth, what if there were wild animals out there that were hungry? She had just alerted them of her presence in a very loud way. She heard a twig snap, and she slowly and shakily turned, eyes wide, frightened and slightly red and puffy from her crying the night before. 'Kami-sama.' She finally saw where the sound originated from, and sighed in relief, one hand over her pounding heart. In front of her was a boy, who couldn't be older than twelve, looking at her, blue eyes full of curiosity. They just stared at one another for a moment, before the boy sat down right in front of her and gave a foxy grin.

"Hi, I'm Naruto, who are you?" Kisoku looked at the boy in shock, she would never talk to a complete stranger. 'But.... I guess I don't look threatening in the least.' She sighed. "My name is Kisoku, nice to meet you." She said, holding out a hand, the boy looked at it for a moment, as though no one had shook his hand before, but then he grabbed it and gave it a strong shake. "Nice to meet you to, you're not from around here are you?" He asked, his mood suddenly seeming to darken, Kisoku wondered what could possibly get the perky boy so depressed. "No, why?" "Cause if you were you'd hate me." Naruto said, bangs covering his eyes, Kisoku didn't know why, but she had the feeling she had to protect this boy, Kisoku crawled forward and hugged him. Naruto seemed shocked for a moment, but returned the hug.

"Why would someone hate a cute kid like you?" She asked, ruffling his hair fondly, being careful not to screw up his goggles. Naruto brightened a bit. "I'm not to sure, but Iruka-sensei likes me, an one day, they'll all respect me, I'll become Hokage!" He thrust a fist into the air. "I think you need to explain some things to me Naruto." She grabbed hold of her bag as they started walking through the forest to the hidden leaf village, Naruto talking all along the way.

Naruto grabbed her hand and lead her through the town, ignoring the glares sent in his direction, Kisoku cringed, she would have died from this cold treatment in one day, and this poor boy endured it his whole life? It made Kisoku uncharacteristically angry, and she barely head when Naruto announced that they were at the Hokage's office. She looked at the building and gulped, she was timid, she couldn't help it if her instincts were screaming Run! RUN! Naruto lead her up to the office. "Hopefully that closet pervert isn't here." Naruto muttered. She wondered if she really wanted to know who this closet pervert guy was.

"Yo chuuko jin." (old man) Naruto called out to an elderly man smoking a pipe and... holding a crystal ball? 'This place is weird.' Kisoku thought, ninja's, evil people, and no democracy, well, it didn't sound like a democratic system to her.

"What is it that you want Naruto? And who is this?" The Hokage asked as he looked at Kisoku, who wished she was a little child so she could hide behind Naruto, and even though she wasn't she stepped back slightly. "This is Kisoku...."

And not even an hour later Kisoku was an official citizen of the leaf village, it was such a hectic day that it was only when she was looking at her papers that she noticed something new. "Kami-sama!" She looked at the ring, it all added up, she hadn't been hallucinating! It was a ring that matched her necklace, and then she came here and her grandmother had been talking about love and betrayal or something of the like, she must have been sent here, to love again. 'But can I let my heart trust someone after it's been shattered so thoughtlessly?' Naruto looked at her curiously. "What?" "Nothing." Kisoku continued staring at the ring, it had a simple design, a silver band with a tear drop shaped ruby. 'Obaasan, I miss you so much.' She sighed, she was now going to live in an apartment, one right beside Naruto. She was happy with this, she had never really had a friend, and even though he was five years younger than her, he seemed like he would make a great friend, which way why she was concerned as to why he had no friends and why everyone seemed to hate him, except for this Iruka character.

"This'll be so cool Kisoku-san!" Naruto said happily, Kisoku blushed, no one had ever added san to the back of her name before, of course, she no one respected her enough to do so. "Just call me Kisoku Naruto-chan." She said and Naruto pouted. "How about Kiso-chan?" He asked. "Alright then, Naru-chan." They grinned and chit chatted for a while, but it was soon late and Kisoku shooed Naruto off to bed like an over protective elder sister.

Over the next two days Naruto gained some head band thing that he seemed very proud of, and Kisoku met Iruka. So far only he, Naruto and the Hokage new of her existence, or at least who she was, she did go outside, she wasn't hermit material. When it came time for Naruto's first mission out of town, protecting a bridge maker or something like that, Kisoku was so worried, she had no clue where they were going or how long it would take to get him there and back, but in her mind it was taking way to long. When Naruto came back she hugged him as soon as he got home and took him out for some ramen, she had no clue how the boy could be obsessed with one food product, but she had to admit, it was rather tasty, but she made a mental note to get Naruto to eat more nourishing and healthy food.

It was around a week later, Naruto was preparing for some exam thing, she forgot what it was called, chuunin? Something like that, everyday he'd come home from training with pervert sennen, they'd often talk about his training, and his teacher, Kakashi and his teammates. Kisoku noticed his obsession w9th Sakura and wondered if she'd ever be like that over a guy again. He told her about how Sasuke was an evil wuss and how he'd beat him soon. And then he told her about Kakashi's book, Come Come Paradise, Kisoku didn't understand how a book could be perverted, but, then again, she didn't know a lot, at least to herself, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know about this Come Come Paradise book.

The day of the written exam came, she whished him the best of luck and crossed her fingers the whole time he was writing the test. Then was some part where they had to go into a forest and get a scroll. Kisoku was worried during that duration of time, Naruto was gone, and she had no way of contacting him. What if he was lost, or scared, or hurt, or dead, or sick? Kisoku new she was over reacting, but she couldn't help herself, it was natural for her to be concerned, Naruto was a little brother to her, and she wanted him safe and sound.

Naruto came back from his little forest adventure, all tuckered out in the words of Kisoku, she sent him straight to bed, even though the sun hadn't set, and after that she went for a small walk near the forest. She went up to a tree and started to climb, she stared at the sun set. 'Naruto is so strong, and determined. I could never be as good as him....' The constant mental/verbal/physical abuse from her parents had taken a toll on her self esteem and soon she was silently sobbing, like that night she found out Paul was just toying with her. 'How could I have been so stupid? Even if I do fall in love, no one could ever bring themselves to love me! Especially when there are all these strong, smart, beautiful girls here. I'm average in smarts, I couldn't hurt a fly, even if I tried, and I look so plain, brown hair, brownish red eyes, and on top of that I look like a child.' All these depressing thoughts were dragging her spirits down and soon she could no longer cry, so she settled to just walking slowly back to her apartment, slouched over, looking for all the world like she was going to once again burst into tears. Once she got home she flopped on the bed, not bothering to get out of her shirt and kilt like skirt, just sleeping, no dreams came to her that night, her mind was thankfully blank, and she slept like that till the late afternoon, blissfully unaware of the world around her.

FASH: I think that wet well, remember, this timeline may not be correct because I have practically no clue what's happening except for the stuff I've read on the internet. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

FASH: I'm here again with a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it, Kakashi and Kisoku finally meet in this one, and then they can start getting together!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Kisoku sighed, she had made some muffins with Naruto this morning and once they were done she sent him off to train with his little teammates or whatever, she'll never forget how he looked skipping away with a basket of muffins, kind of like a male little red riding hood. It was now nearing nightfall and Kisoku made her way to the small bed, reminding herself to wake up early for the Chunnin exam tomorrow, she didn't like the idea of a bunch of kids fighting, but she would support Naruto. Being that it was such a hot night, and Kisoku never went shopping for pajamas, she slept in her undergarments, hardly able to sleep because of the excitement building up for tomorrow.

Kisoku woke up and quickly threw on her kilt styled skit and black tee shirt, quickly eating some instant ramen, Naruto had gotten her hooked on the stuff, brushing her teeth, then hair and then she was off like a bullet to Naruto's apartment.

"Naru-chan?" She opened the door, Naruto never locked it, saying there was nothing worth stealing in his apartment anyways, but Kisoku was still worried. She walked into his room and smiled when she saw him, snoring away with his cute little gopher hat. "Wake up honey, the Chunnin Exam Is today." And, like he had just been splashed by a bucket of cold water, Naruto shot up, except he had a grin in his face and he would more likely then not be frowning if he was woken up with a cold bucket of water. "Alright! Let's go!"

Kisoku entered the stadium, she looked around, rather freaked out from being surrounded by so many people she didn't know, when she saw Iruka waving at her. Kisoku made her way over to the brunette and sat down with a sigh. "Hey Iruka, do you think Naruto will do well?" She asked, Iruka just smile and nodded. "I'm sure if he concentrates enough he can." 'Good, I hope he can concentrate.' Kisoku thought sadly, since Naruto's attention span wasn't very long.

(Since I have no clue what happens, other then Naruto fighting Kiba, Neji fighting Hinata and Rock Lee fighting Gaara, I'll just skip ahead.)

Naruto was smiling to himself as Iruka looked over him like a mother hen, but then he noticed Sakura glomping onto Sasuke. 'What's so good about him?' He grumbled to himself when he saw a familiar figure walking around, obviously looking for something, or someone, as it were. "Kisoku! Over here!" Reddish brown eyes become looked with sapphire blue. Kisoku smiled and quickly glomped onto Naruto. "Well done Naru-chan! I'didn't know you could fight so good!" Naruto blushed at the compliment. "I wasn't that good." "Nonsense, I'd be down for the count in five seconds or less, it's actually kind of creepy that people five years younger then me would be able to beat me up.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were staring at the newcomer, they'd never seen her around before. 'What does she want with the dobe?' 'Yes! Now Naruto won't bother Sasuke-kun!' And. 'I've never seen her before, I wonder where she's from?' Were the thoughts going through the trio's heads.

"Iruka-sensei, who's that?" Sakura asked pointing to the girl who was currently laughing at something Naruto said. "Oh, that's Kisoku, she's new round here." Iruka replied, looking over at said girl and smiling when he saw how good she and Naruto got along together.

'She has a beautiful laugh....' Kakashi's one visible eye glazed over and he smiled, he was about to go introduce himself, when a certain green wearing, freaky eye browed, bowl hair cut guy stepped in front of him.

"KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I WOULD FIGHT YOU AND BE VICTORIUS, BUT I MUST GO VISIT LEE IN THE HOSPITAL!"

Kakashi, who had been ignoring him and just sort of staring at Kisoku, answered with a. "Huh?"

Dramatic tears began pouring down Gai's eyes. "What a hip response! I may not be as groovy as you, but once I get back from my pupils side, I will have at thee!" Gai began running into the sunset, even thought it was broad daylight.

Kisoku's eyes had been drawn over to the yelling of a rather odd looking man. 'My God! At least pluck those eyebrows!' She shuddered at the thought of the freaky, nearly rectangular eyebrows. He gaze was then drawn to the man beside him. 'Isn't that Naruto's teacher, what's his name, Kala, Kana, oh wait, it's Kakashi! Why is he wearing that mask? I think he looks hot.' Kisoku blushed at her thoughts and sweatdropped as the guy in green began running into the sunset. 'But the sun sets in the West, not the South.' Kisoku's eyes were very blank, her irises mere dots.

"That's Gai, he's Kakashi-sensei's 'rival.'" Naruto said once he noticed Kisoku's odd expression. 'Okay then, I think that guy needs a hobby.' Kisoku thought to herself as her eyes once again focused on Kakashi. 'I wonder if he has a girl friend..... Aw hell, knowing my luck he's probably married.' She quickly scanned his fingers, there were no rings. 'But then again, they probably have different customs here.' Her thought were interrupted when hand was thrust under her nose, she gently took it and looked up at the person she was shaking hands with.

"Hey, I'm Kakashi." Kisoku blushed, she knew that already. "I'm Kisoku, nice to meet you Kakashi." She quickly turned around, blushing even more then before and gently grasped Naruto's hand. "Come on Naru-chan, let's go get some ramen."

Kakashi watched the pair go from over the top of his Come Come Paradise book. 'Hmm. Kisoku eh? I wonder if she's taken.'

FASH: Well, now that they've finally met, I'm going to get them together quickly, unlike all my other stories. Anyways, I hope you are enjoying my fic so far, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

FASH: Hello my creatures of darkness! (Lightning flashes and thunder sounds in the background.) Err, I mean, my darling readers! Hehehe. (Scratches back of head nervously.)

""-speech

''-thoughts

Kisoku had been thinking about Kakashi ever since they'd left the stadium to go to the ramen place. (I forget what it's called; it starts with an 'I' though.) Which, when you think about it, was only two minutes ago, but that was beside the point. 'Come on Kisoku! You can't start being a lovesick puppy!' Kisoku pouted to herself as she sat down beside Naruto, ordering two miso ramen. 'But he was really hot.....' Kisoku got starry eyed as she went off into her own world, where there were paper flowers, candy clouds of lullaby and a purple sky. 'Man, I've been listening to Evanescence too much.' Kisoku thought with a little twitch of her eyebrow.

"Hey Kisoku!" Naruto began waving his chopsticks in front on her unfocussed eyes. "Huh? Yes?" Kisoku looked at Naruto slightly irritated look on her face, but Naruto didn't care. "You gonna to eat that?" Kisoku looked down at her un touched ramen. "No, you can have it." She said, pushing the bowl over to the blonde boy and watching him quickly devour the noodles. "You need to balance out your diet a little, all that ramen and nothing else is bad for you." "Well, eating ramen all the time has worked or the first thirteen years of my life." Naruto said between mouthfuls. "Right." Kisoku rolled her eyes and smiled, far be it from her to try and change Naruto's thoughts on food. "Besides." Naruto continued. "There are so many different kinds of ramen. Pork, shrimp, miso, beef...." And Naruto continued with his mindless chatter about the different flavors of ramen while Kisoku listened half heartedly, nodding once and a while, her thoughts were preoccupied by the picture of a silver haired, masked man.

Meanwhile, the certain silver haired, masked man that Kisoku was thinking about was thinking about her. Kakashi and Iruka had been 'hanging out,' and Kakashi had been getting some information about the girl from Iruka, who was slowly but surely getting annoyed at Kakashi's tactics.

"If your next question is if she has any kind of romantic relationship or not." Iruka gave Kakashi a look. "She doesn't that I know of, now, if you want to know any more about Kisoku, ask her yourself, get to go on a date or something." Iruka said as he walked away, he still had test papers to grade after all.

'That isn't a bad idea.' Kakashi thought, putting away his adult literature. 'Now let's see, Kisoku took Naruto for ramen, so they'll be at the Ichiraku.' (I figured the name out! Yay for me!) He began slowly making his way over to the restaurant, he still had plenty of time, why rush?

Kisoku sighed as she practically has to drag Naruto away from the Ichiraku. "Come on, you've had a rough day, time for bed." She dug her heels into the ground and pulled as hard as she could, but Naruto just pulled all his weight in the other direction.

"Come on Naruto, I'll get you some chocolate." Kisoku pleaded, Naruto suddenly stopped resisting and perked up. "Alright, chocolate!" Kisoku just watched blankly as Naruto skipped along. 'And I thought only girls got so hyped up about chocolate.' Kisoku shook her head with a smile as she walked up along the overexcited blonde.

Kakashi walked along, he had just passed the Ichiraku and Naruto and Kisoku weren't there, not that Kakashi really minded, he'd find Kisoku sooner or later, he could always ask Naruto where she lived tomorrow at the bridge before training. 'I might as well pay Naruto a little visit now, they might be over at his apartment.' And Kakashi changed course to take him over to Naruto's apartment.

Naruto was happily munching on a chocolate bar, while Kisoku ate hers very slowly, contemplating what she was feeling right now, for Kakashi. 'Man, I though I was lovesick the first time I met Paul, this is just ridiculous!' Kisoku sighed in a moment of self pity. 'Chocolate, truly you are a woman's best friend.' She smiled as Naruto began to experience a sugar high. 'God, and I thought he was hyper before.' She shook her head as they began to make their way to the apartments Naruto and Kisoku were situated at.

Kisoku looked into the distance, well, it wasn't to far away, but she thought she saw someone on Naruto's doorstep, the closer they got, the more familiar the figure looked, until both Naruto and Kisoku could distinguish the black mask and silvery grey hair. "Why is Kakashi here?" Kisoku asked Naruto discreetly, he just shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what's up." Naruto asked, running forward to the Jounin teacher, who just ruffled his hair in a paternal way, much to Naruto's annoyance and Kisoku's amusement. "Hello Kakashi." She greeted, and he immediately turned his one uncovered eye to her. "Hello Kisoku, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Kisoku gapped at him for a minute. "Are you, asking me out?" She asked with wide eyes and Kakashi nodded his head. Naruto suddenly decided to speak. "She's love to go on a date!" Kakashi happily nodded before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Kisoku stared at the space where Kakashi had once been before turning her wide eyes on Naruto. "Why did you DO that?" "I saw the way you looked at him, you like him, and you were going to saw no." Kisoku blushed. "I was not!" "Yes you were." Naruto replied with a smirk, Kisoku just sighed. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep, I need some so I can handle my date tomorrow. I don't even know what time he's coming over of anything." Kisoku muttered as she walked the whole couple of feet to her own apartment.

FASH: Tomorrow there shall be a date! Where will Kakashi take Kisoku, well, I suppose you'll find out next chapter won't you.


	5. Chapter 5

FASH: Well, here we are, time for Kisoku to go on a date!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Kisoku had slept fitfully, she may have gone to bed early, but she was kept up most of the night wondering why Kakashi asked her out, and how Naruto could read her so well. So when she finally did get to sleep at around four in the morning, she remained in an undisturbed, dreamless sleep, till one o clock in the afternoon. "What time is it?" She asked herself sleepily with a yawn, and then she saw the clock. "Why the HELL did I not wake up?" Kisoku wasn't a morning person by any standards, but usually she could still get up by eight. "And when am I supposed to know when Kakashi will come over? I'll never let Naruto answer a question for me again." Kisoku sighed and shook her head, but she smiled slightly. "Well, I refuse to go anywhere without having a shower first.

Meanwhile, team seven was working on another 'bad' mission, this one involved gardening at the senior citizens home, something only Sakura seemed to enjoy.

"Why don't we ever get any exciting missions?" Naruto whined as he pulled another thorn from his finger, Sasuke just looked over at him with a. "Hn." Naruto glared at him. 'Stupid, cute bastard, has to look so hot.' Have I mentioned Naruto was gay and had a crush on Sasuke? 'Stupid dobe, has to look s adorable.' And did I mention Sasuke liked him back?

Sasuke was currently weeding the garden daydreaming, about what, you may ask, what the hell do you think Sakura usually daydreams about? That's right, Sasuke. 'And then we'll get married, and then we'll have two, no, five kids, three girls and two boys, and their names will be Sasuke, Ino, Lily....' And I won't delve any deeper into the mind of the obsessive girl.

Kakashi was just reading his Come Come Paradise book, looking up every once in a while to make sure nothing bad was happening. Like Sasuke and Naruto fighting, Sakura killing Naruto for fighting Sasuke, Sakura molesting Sasuke. 'I wonder when I should show up for my date?' He thought, scratching the back of his head. 'I think thee sounds good.' He thought with a happy grin, although you couldn't really see it because of the mask, but his one uncovered eye formed a happy crescent.

Kisoku had just got out of the shower and was wondering what to wear, although there weren't very many choices in that section. "Well, I suppose I can never go wrong with black." She thought with a sigh as she began putting on her outfit.

Kisoku was lazing around, reading a book on chakra, she had been reading it for a couple of hours, this was what she normally did when no one was around for her to talk to. 'Hm, it's three fifteen, I wonder when-' The door knocked and Kisoku got up to open it, smiling slightly when she saw it was her date. "Hello Kakashi."

Kakashi looked over Kisoku, a black sweater, and a black skirt that went halfway down her thigh, very nice. "Hey." He replied, he was almost on time, he had made an effort and was only fifteen minutes late of what he wanted to be here by. 'And if Naruto's told her anything about my habit of being late, she probably thinks I was supposed to be here by one.' Kakashi thought with a smirk.

"Would you like to come inside and have some tea?" Kisoku asked nervously, she was no stranger to dating, but this somehow felt different as she began to nervously twiddle with the ring around her finger, the ring her grandmother had given her. 'Grandma said she wanted me to be happy with someone, could, could Kakashi be the someone she wanted me to be happy with?' Kisoku asked herself, waiting for the mans' reply.

"No thanks, let's go." He held out a hand which Kisoku nervously took and he began walking her in the direction of, something. "Where are we going?" She asked curiously. "You'll see soon enough."

Kakashi had leaded her to the top of the Hokage monument where a little picnic had been laid out. 'Aw, how cute.' Kisoku thought, and Kakashi, reading her thoughts (that is one of his abilities, right?) smiled.

They spent the day talking about each others pasts and whatnot. Kisoku nearly cried when she heard about Obito (Kakashi's best friend who died.) and that the reason he was always late was because he was visiting his grave. (I read it on a site.) Of course, Kisoku was a pretty emotional girl when it all comes down to it, she was very amused to find out about Kakashi and Gai's rivalry where they competed over silly things like rock, paper scissors and that the 'score' was 49-50 in Gai's favor.

"And why do you have a rivalry?" She asked, Kakashi looked ready to answer, finger in the air, eyes closed, mouth beginning to open, but then his eyes snapped open and he rubbed at his chin. "I don't know, maybe as kids something happen, but we're still pretty good friends, despite the rivalry." "Kind of like Sasuke and Naruto?" Kakashi snorted. "Yea, they pretend they don't care, but if either of them is in a pinch, the other will help out willingly." "Although they'll more than likely make up an excuse as to why they help." Kisoku finished off, Kakashi nodded and Kisoku smiled, looking off into the sky, already changing colours with the setting sun.

"It's so beautiful up here." Kisoku said as she felt an arm creep around her shoulder and she leaned into the embrace as the two watched the sun set together.

Kakashi was walking Kisoku home, being a very responsible man eh? Anyways, when they reached Kisoku's apartment she turned to face him, blushing slightly. "I had a really good time tonight Kakashi." She stumbled over her words, before leaning up and planting a small kiss on his cloth covered check before rushing inside.

Kakashi just smiled happily as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

FASH: Well, there was the date, it didn't take up to much of the chapter, but whatever, they'll get together soon, and then there'll be some more romance or whatever.


	6. Chapter 6

FASH: Well, here we are, after the date, I wonder what's going through Kisoku's mind?

""-speech

''-thoughts

Kisoku blushed heavily as she leaned against the closed door, slowly sliding against the smooth surface to sit on the floor. 'I can't believe I did that, I liked it, but I can't believe I did it.' She thought with a really stupid looking grin on her face, before her face went neutral and she shook her head. 'I've got sleep on this.' She thought as she made her way to her room, getting out of her wonderful black clothed and flinging herself on the little 'nest' of covers that she formed, her head nuzzling against one pillow, hugging the other, and before she went to sleep, she dully muttered. "Kakashi..." With a smile on her face.

The next day Kisoku woke up with a yawn, she opened her eyes, everything was still fuzzy, the blue of her room, the black of her sheets, the stark contrast of her walls and the orange and yellow object coming towards her, wait a minute! "WAH!" She threw herself back, and, unintentionally, off her bed. "Ooowww." "HAHAHA!" Kisoku pulled herself up and glared at Naruto, who was to busy laughing his ass off to notice. "ROAR!" She jumped up and pounced on the unsuspecting boy, quickly pinning him to the ground. "Oh you think that's funny eh?" Kisoku asked. "Yep." Naruto nodded with a grin and Kisoku pouted. "What kind of surrogate little brother are you?" "One of a kind." Naruto said, giving her the peace sign, Kisoku seat dropped at the Shrek quote and got off him.

"Shouldn't you be at the bridge?" "Kakashi-sensei gave us the day off." "So you have nothing better to do than talk to me?" "Yep." "You wound me, oh so deeply." "I know." "You a sadistic wannabe aren't you?" "I sure am!" Naruto proclaimed proudly, before asking. "What does sadistic mean?" "It means you're cruel, vicious and brutal." "Ohhhh."

"Say then Naruto, can I ask you something?" "Sure." 'Do you think Kakashi is a, a." "A what?" "A.... One night stand kind of guy?" "Kakashi? Him? No way, I'm not sure he gets attached to many people, seeing as so many people he knew and loved died." Kisoku gave Naruto an odd look. "Look Kisoku, if you love him, just tell him and stop torturing yourself." "Love! But I've only known him for, like, two days!" Naruto gave her a look and Kisoku sighed. "Don't deny it, I can read you like a book." He said before running off.

'Well I suppose I should tell Kakashi, if he's just going to dump me later on because he doesn't want the relationship to get any more serious.' Kisoku sighed and began the seemingly endless task of finding Kakashi.

Naruto was eating some ramen with Iruka, when he saw Kakashi walking around, his 'adult literature' in hand. "Oi! Kakashi-sensei, Kisoku is looking for you! She wants to tell you something!" He called through a mouthful of ramen, Kakashi just glanced at him and nodded in recognition before heading towards Kisoku's apartment.

Kisoku had just gone out and locked the door, when she turned around she felt herself become plastered to a male chest, then she heard a familiar sounding chuckle. "Ehm, hello Kakashi." She said nervously, brining her forefingers together, looking down and blushing Hinata style. "Naruto said you wanted to tell me something?" Kisoku blushed and made a vow, that she would never fulfill, to pummel Naruto the next time she saw him. 'Ho w am I supposed to do this, I don't think just coming out and telling him I love him will work!' She thought in frustration, but, since Kakashi had been reading her mind (again) his eyes widened and he smiled under his mask.

"Well Kakashi, the thing I have to tell you is I-Mrph." Kisoku couldn't say anymore when a pair of warm, uncovered lips met hers, at first she was totally shocked, but soon she began to kiss back, and when they finally pulled away for oxygen, Kakashi muttered into Kisoku's hair. "I love you to."

Kisoku and Kakashi were walking along when they bumped into Naruto and Iruka, the blond boy just grinned. "Kisoku..." He cooed, fluttering his eyelashes. "Now that I've helped you with your love life, can you help me with something?" He asked in a sickly sweet way, Kisoku just looked up at Kakashi, who nodded and she ran over to Naruto, grabbing his hand and dragging him along until they reached the border of the forest.

"Okay then, what is it that you want?" "Uh..." Naruto blushed and Kisoku grinned. "Do you have a crush?" Naruto nodded bashfully. "Well then, who is it on?" Kisoku asked, although she had a pretty good idea on who it was on, and no, her idea wasn't Sakura. "I don't want to tell, I just want some advice." Naruto said loudly, before blushing again. "Hmm." Kisoku circled Naruto in an almost predatorily fashion. "Is it on Sasuke?" Naruto blushed more and face vaulted. "What! No! Of course not! Why would I like. A. ..... Basterd.... Like... Him?" Naruto slowed down when he saw the look Kisoku was giving him. "Okay, I like Sasuke." Kisoku smiled. "What do you want me to help you with?" "Well...."

Kisoku sighed as she opened her apartment door, teaching Naruto about love was hard enough, but helping him come up with that plan was just a death wish. 'I'm never helping anyone with their love life again! Not even my own children!' Thinking of children made Kisoku blush. 'They'll have silver hair and reddish brown eyes, or reddish brown hair and... Reddish brown eyes.' She chuckled to herself. 'I better get my 'beauty' sleep, I have another date tomorrow.'

And so Kisoku slept, dreaming of things to come.

FASH: And the next chapter will be the last, hey, don't look at me that way! I like Kakashi, I love Kakashi! He's one of the few perverted characters I like! But this fic will still be seven chapters long when you think about it, so just think of it as a really long, nearly six thousand five hundred word one shot! With different parts! Hey, it's not like you have to wait for it to be updated or anything, I'm going to post this fic all at once! After I finish the next, and last, chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

FASH: Here we are, the last chapter, it's been a long while for me write this, although you readers have probably finished this in less that half an hour, this fic is only around thirteen pages long. This chapter will take place FIVE YEARS in the future and is SHORTER than the other chapters.

""-speech

''-thoughts

"Gojou! Rosuto! Stop pestering Naruto!" A twenty three year old Kisoku called to her three and four year old daughters. "Aw, but we're not pez-pesta-pestering him are we uncle Naruto?" Gojou, the oldest asked with wide sparkly eyes as Rosuto nodded beside her. "Of course you guys aren't pestering me, you two are too cute to be a bother!" 'Uncle Naruto' said cheerfully.

"Speaking of bothering, Sasuke is probably really annoyed right now, you were supposed to met up with him five minutes ago." Kakashi said as he popped up from out of nowhere, Naruto's eyes widened and he flew (Not literally.) off. "I'll see you guys later!"

Kakashi just lifted Rosuto into his arms. "Daddy!" She clapped happily and Kakashi smiled through the mask. (Yes, he still has it on.)

Gojou looked at her mother. "Mommy?" Kisoku sighed and picked up her firstborn, who squealed happily. "Can we have lunch now?" The little brunette asked and Kisoku shrugged. "What do you want for lunch?" Gojou scratched the back of her head before answering. "Ramen!" Rosuto nodded happily and Kakashi and Kisoku shared a look, Naruto was definitely having an impact on their children. "Don't you want something healthier?" Both girls shook their head and Kisoku sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, but we're going to have a nice, healthy supper." Both girls cheered, then realized that they wouldn't have ramen all day, and they stopped their cheering, causing both parents to smile.

Here's a little Sasuke Naruto moment for those who like the pairing.

"You're eleven minutes late." Sasuke drawled out, causing Naruto to pout. "It isn't my fault, you broke my watch when we were fishing, you thought it would make 'wonderful' bait." Naruto said, waving his hands in the air. "Yes, and you broke it before then by dropping it to the floor and stepping on it." Naruto sweat dropped. "That was an accident!" "Sure it was." Naruto growled and Sasuke smirked, after all these years they still fought, over very trivial things, and if Kisoku ever saw them argue she would go on about it being a 'lover's quarrel' and such.

"Well anyways, since we're late for the movie, why don't we just stay at home?" Did I mention that this had been going on, on the front porch of Sasuke's house? "Oh, and what will we do?" Naruto asked with a grin, Sasuke's smirked widened. "That's for me to know, and you to find out." "Oh goody, with your twisted sense of humor, I'm probably going to have to clean your house." "With a French Maid's outfit on." Sasuke replied creepily, Naruto sweat dropped and panicked. "I was joking!" "So was I." It took a full minute for Naruto to understand that Sasuke had cracked a joke, a very unfunny joke, but a joke nun the less. "Sasuke, we're going to have to work on your sense of humor, first of all, no jokes like that, you'll scare me to death."

It was eight o clock and Kisoku had just finished putting her little darlings to bed, she leaned into the embrace when she felt two familiar arms wrap around her from behind. "They're beautiful." She said softly as Kakashi kissed the top of her head. "And one day they'll be as gorgeous as their mother." He said turning her around and taking off his mask as he began kissing his wife, who kissed back passionately.

And that was the story of a girl, who in the end, found love. And that sentence before this one, sounded really overdramatic and crony, but I hope you liked it either way.

FASH: As you might be able to tell, I'm not very good at ending fics, but I try, really I do, I just can't come up with a creative ending, but I hope you liked this fic, hell if you didn't I wouldn't expect you to be reading this comment on the last chapter, because you would have already pressed the 'back' button, five, maybe six chapter ago, anyways, I hope this helped amuse you for a few minutes, please do not flame me, if you don't have nothing nice to comment on, don't review at all, but if you do have something nice to say, REVIEW!


End file.
